Kako
by CyborgNumber18
Summary: Alternate dimension... A girl named Kako, half saiyan, half drow elf. Read it, and decide for yourself.
1. Default Chapter Title

Kako   
-- Level 01 --

....such beautiful lights.... 

She sighed, and pulled her leather jacket tighter around her torso. Even with her aura at it's strongest, it was still biting cold. She had no idea why she decided to get so close to the outer atmosphere, but knew it had something to do with the Saiya-jin part of her, wanting to go home...   
But home was gone. And the Saiya-jin lived here now. Earth. In fact, Kako had never seen Vegeta-sei. The little that she had learned in her history class was that it had exploded about four years before her birth, of unknown causes. Some of the Earth's scientists spectated that Vegeta-sei had built up a lot of geological tension, and then released it in a "Big Bang". Kako thought they were full of shit.   
She floated, high above any other air traffic, and watched the stars. Her hair, white as snow, keenly reflected the pale light of the moon, and her tail swayed in the currents of the wind. She pulled the jacket tighter, nearly stretching the skull and crossbones sewn into the back.   
Kako had won the jacket in a fight, just as she had won the rest of her clothing. Baggy jeans, tank tops, training sweats. All black. To contrast her hair, and distract from her dark skin.   
Her stereo, all of her CDs (she had many, mostly of hard rock/alternative groups like Not So Good Touch by The Ginyu Gang, and Sheepstein, a new German Death Rock group), and most of her food stocks (Jack Daniels, red meat, and cigarettes), all from fighting. And winning.   
She was the best fighter on the circuit, and she allowed herself a small smile to remind herself of that simple fact. The Old King had come to watch her fight once, then flew off with disgust when she refused to kill her opponent. She had a twisted sense of honor. And the troll's legs were gone. And his arms. And most of his hair.... It wouldn't have been fair. Besides.... Left to live, his arms and legs would grow back... Right?   
She cursed, shivering. Her Drow half demanded heat, warmth, the comforts of underground life... She could feel the warm tunnles of her youth, sufficatingly hot, muggy... Her mother cursing her foolishness... Raising her fist.... She shook her head violently, clearing the images that had been forming.   
She cursed the cold again, opting to head home for some liquor and a smoke. 

-- Level 02 --

....old habits are hard to break.... 

She flipped the switch on her CD player, letting the sounds of smooth techno filter through her expancive living space. It was a large studio apartment, almost the size of a small warehouse, seeming only bigger by her lack of furniture. She had a spartan bed in the corner, the CD player next to it, a dart board (falling apart from the various knives stuck in it), and an extensive bar. Besides that, all that decorated her apartment were the tiny multi-colored bulbs strung about the ceiling that she used as lighting.   
She plopped down on her bed, taking a swig of JD, closed her eyes, and attempted to relax. A fighter's body never relaxes, though. It is always tense, always ready for battle. A siren passed below her window, the lights flashing blue-red-blue-red against her walls, and the sound of an explosion echoed in the near distance... All a part of living in Los Asparagas.   
Ever since the Saiya-jin had come to Earth, they had insinuated and conquered their way into every aspect of society. Trolls and Elves walked among Saiya-jin and Human, but the Saiya-jins got privialges (Saiya-jin Only arenas, diners, and casinos). And half-Saiya-jins like Kako had to give up theirs (sitting in the last rows at a concert, not fighting back against a Saiya-jin that spit on them...). The Drow Elves were dispised... Spit on, stomped on, killed when the crime would be ignored by the local Elite Force (which was more often than not...). So a half-Saiya-jin-half-Drow child had to fight hard to survive, let alone live. And Kako lived.   
The sirens returned from where-ever they had gone, and she groaned in disgust. Another Human dead. Another Saiya-jin twenty gold richer. She felt sick. 

She kicked the bag again, knocking it off it's hook for the fourth time that evening. Even though it had been built to a Saiyan's advanced physiology, it was not built for a professional fighter... Only lower class citizens. She kicked it once more, sending it across the room and slamming into a wall. The landlord would hate her for it, but he was just a Hobbit. Not much he could do about it.   
But then, it was thoughts like THAT that made life on Earth hell for her. 

-- Level 03 --

....just another day.... 

She grabbed a towel and slumped onto the bed, mopping her face. It had been a long day... Fighting the landlord to keep her room, and then being beaten and almost killed twice by Torgo, a leading Jinzouningen fighter. Nothing worse then being beaten at her own game, especially by a cyborg. A cyborg, of all things.... 

"Nice fight today, Kako of Den 17. Good form. Slow reaction time, though. I was really quite surprised."   
She turned slowly, her fists dropping to her sides, and looked toward the window.   
"It's not really any of your business, Boy."   
The boy (and surely he was a boy, for he looked only 16 years old) slowly cocked his head and smiled. He jumped off of the window ledge that he had been standing on, and helped himself to some crackers from her bar.   
"I had really expected more from you."   
Kako's hands found her hips.   
"So what the hell are YOU doing here?"   
The boy shrugged, grabbing another handful of crackers, and shoved them rudely into his mouth.   
"Listen up, you little shit. You leave. I stay. That's how it works. Don't make me go all-out on your ass."   
"Ha! If 'all out' is anything like you were today, I'd kill you in a split second!"   
Torgo leapt off of the bed, one fist out.   
Kako sighed.   
It was going to be another long day.   



	2. Chapter 2

Kako

-- Level 04 --

....the city is silent.... 

STUPID STUPID STUPID.   
She kicked the bag again, cursing.   
Music thundered in the back of her apartment, shaking the glasses and bottles on the bar, but it still wasn't loud enough to block out the sounds of the city.   
A woman screamed in an ally next to the strip club, about three blocks down, and Kako paused for a moment to listen. It sounded like an elf... Probably a young one, only about 215 years old. The woman's scream rose in pitch and then cut off sharply. Kako's eyes closed against the pain. 

Lost to Torgo again. He had taken her down with a simple side kick to her back, to her kidneys. She hadn't seen it coming after his complex series of Jinzouningen movements, and he had ground her into the floor with his heels. Had it been a true competition, he would have killed her.   
They parted with a snarl, and that brought her to now... And that woman's scream. 

She floated above the ally, silent. Even a Tracker couldn't have found her, because she had taught herself to hide her ki in the Dens and Tunnles (a necesity when there were Orks out to kill you). Her hair flung into her face like a snow flurry, then settled back down. The woman lay in the dumpster, her dress torn and bloodied.   
Kako touched down gently beside her, and lifted her head in search of her ki. It was there, but faint, and fading quickly. Kako debated saving the woman's life... On the one hand, she was Elf. Kin, even if an enemy type (Drow and Wood elves didn't get along very well). On the other hand, she was so torn up that saving her life might be a fate worse than death (the woman could well have made a fortune off of her looks alone... a Night elf, perhaps)... Kako gently touched a bit of ear, so long and graceful, hanging from a thread of cartiliage. It swayed in the wind, and Kako made up her mind.   


-- Level 05 --

...am i dreaming?... 

Sirens flashed red-blue-red-blue into the window, racing across her walls. She turned, in the sheets, and rested her head on her arm, watching the stars through the clouds.   
She was irritated, to say the least. Los Asparagas wasn't the NICEST city, to be sure, but it was her home. And she hated to have to take care of the people that should take care of themselves.... The only reason she saved the woman's life was because she was an elf, and therefore kin. Kin. Blood. Ties that bind.... 

Such an empty life. There's nothing here to make me want to live. I drink... I smoke... I eat... I fight. That's my life. There's nothing else.... I should just do it and get it over with....   
I might never get this chance again.   
I have to challenge the King. 

Kako. You aren't worth my time, you useless wench! You do nothing but eat and eat and eat!!!   
But Mama...   
Mama.. Don't pull my tail... OW! Oh Gods... It hurts, stop Mama! STOP!!   
Don't get cocky! You don't DISERVE this much, you stupid girl. Don't eat it all at once!   
But I'm so hungry, Mama... Please, just a little more?   
Smack.   
Smack.   
NOOOOO!! 

Sweat leapt off of her face as she flew up in shock. Not again. Not her mother...   
  
She hadn't meant to kill her!   


-- Level 06 --

...echos.... 

"Father left a long time ago." Kako winced as Cami roughly pulled her hair into a braid. "You don't have to pull it THAT tight... Sheesh... It's not even full Saiya-jin hair!"   
"Yes I do, or it won't stay! Now sit still." Kako fumed, crossing her arms.   
Cami was Kako's best friend. Cami was three years younger than Kako, but it didn't bother her. Cami's father was the crown prince of Earth, the young one known only as Trunks. Scary dude. Kako stole her out of the hospital when Cami was two, and had planned to ransome her when Trunks had hunted her down. It had hurt. They weren't supposed to play together, but yet, here Cami was, brushing Kako's tangled hair.   
"Grammy says that a thousand strokes with a brush does wonders." She paused, turning Kako's head to face her. "It's not working on you." Kako smirked.   
"I know. Why did you want to know about Father, anyway?"   
"Just wondering why you don't have one." Cami returned the brush to Kako's hair as Kako smiled.   
"Mother scared him away. Hehehe..."   
"Really?"   
"No... He left when he found out Mother was pregnant." 

The picture burned itself into Kako's mind.... The Arena... a cyborg... Cami fighting... Her hair plastered to her face with sweat... Muscles rippling fantastically... Cami's hair turning white, her eyes glowing preternaturally...   
And Kako laying on the ground, buried in the dirt, bruised, broken, scarred.... Useless. Helpless.   
The cyborg pulling back... Reaching back... Then jutting forward, quick as a flash of light.   
The battering ram of his arm.... Cami's chest... Exploding into red... A spray... Screaming... Who was screaming?? What coward was screaming!! 

Me. 


End file.
